1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to funeral products and, more particularly, to a portable burial system for containing cremated human and/or pet remains.
In the funeral industry cremation has become an acceptable option for the interment of human remains. At the present time cremated human remains may be scattered at a designated location, stored in a container, or buried under applicable statutes. In recent years many Christian churches have changed their position on cremation from xe2x80x9cnegativexe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cneutralxe2x80x9d due to the growing reality of cost and space considerations for traditional cemetery burials. While this shift in the position of the Church has granted Christians permission to select the cremation option, many still choose the burial of cremated remains as a means of complying with the traditional Christian preference.
To date the problem with the burial of cremated human remains is threefold. First, it is very expensive because a burial plot must be purchased. Secondly, one does not generally have total control of the deceased""s remains or burial site. Finally, one cannot easily relocate the deceased""s remains at a future date.
Thus, the present invention has been developed to resolve these problems by providing a burial system for the interment of cremated human remains that is completely portable to permit convenient relocation. In addition, the present invention is cost efficient in that there are no significant expenses associated with the burial and/or relocation of the apparatus after the initial purchase and interment of the cremated remains.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,961 to Daniel J. Parker, et al. discloses a combination lawn/garden ornament and cremation container comprising decorative structures adapted to be displayed outdoors on a lawn or in a garden of a deceased. Each disclosed embodiment discloses an openable compartment adapted to contain the cremated remains of a deceased. However, none of the disclosed embodiments in this patent provide for the complete burial of 100% of the cremated remains of a deceased in the manner of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,108 to Robert S. Crook discloses a receptacle adapted to contain ashes such as human or animal ashes intended to be at least partially embedded in earth. The receptacle has a compartment for enclosing ashes, the compartment having an aperture for receiving the ashes. The receptacle also includes a closure means for sealing the aperture and support means capable of supporting the receptacle in a vertical position in the earth. This receptacle is also designed to be relocatable. However, this burial receptacle does not provide for complete underground burial of the deceased""s cremated remains. Further, this burial receptacle requires an underground support apparatus to maintain the device in a vertical position in the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. D398,132 discloses an ornamental design for a combination lawn ornament and cremation container as shown and described.
U.S. Pat. No. D390,323 also discloses an ornamental design for a combination lawn ornament and cremation container as shown and described.
Accordingly, the present burial system comprises an ornamental burial marker in combination with a burial container for the interment of cremated human remains and/or pet remains, which provides for underground burial in keeping with traditional burial practices. The present burial system also provides for unrestricted access and control over the burial container when located on private property and for complete portability of the burial system should the deceased""s remains require relocation.
The present burial system includes an ornamental marker structure, which is installed at ground level at the burial site and which is mechanically connected to the burial container. A plurality of interchangeable burial containers of different capacities are provided in the present system to accommodate different volumes of cremated remains such as for humans and/or pets. The selected burial container resides vertically below the ornamental marker structure and completely underground in its functional position. This construction conceals the burial container limiting knowledge of its existence to the discretion of the owner.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a burial system for the underground burial of cremation remains on private property allowing for convenience of visitation and full control over the burial site.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a burial system including a burial container in combination with an ornamental marker, which is completely portable in the event that relocation is required.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a burial system including a plurality of interchangeable burial containers of different capacities to accommodate different volumes of cremated remains.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cost efficient burial system for cremation remains, which respects the tradition of full burial without incurring costs beyond the purchase price and securing the cremated remains within the burial container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a burial memorial that appears to be merely decorative in nature thereby limiting knowledge of its functional purpose to the discretion of the owner.